


Not Crying Yet

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Implied Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a week after China, and somehow Chris wasn't crying yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Crying Yet

The night air was cold as he stood out on the balcony of the building, puffs of thick gray smoke floating uupwards into the breeze to block out the twinkly stars just until it was whisked away by the night air, a distinct chill taking the place of each lost cloud of ashy breath.

Tired blue eyes watched the smoke disapate and float away into the night sky as he took another draw from the cigarette between his fingers, and he sighed with his next exhale.

It had been officially a week since China, and his mind was still fresh with the memories. Images of his parter, Piers Nivans, and all the things they could done together before his departure. All the time the kid should have still had, if only he had been a better captain. 

The kid...no, he wasn't a kid anymore. Not to Chris. He was a man, a man capable of his own decisions, a man young and in his prime who thought he knew best, and only 26 when he finally met his end. Piers had given up all the time he had left, and for what? For his captain, the man he gave up survival for, to drink and smoke himself into his grave?

The cigarette burned out on the concrete below the balcony as the doors began to close behind him. He wouldn't let Piers's actions be in vain.

Somehow, as the doors to the outside balcony closed behind him, Chris Redfield wasn't crying. At least not yet, anyway. He still had work to do, after all.


End file.
